


It Didn't Even Stop

by angelbaby731



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan is you, M/M, Phil's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Didn't Even Stop

"Well maybe you should've stayed in the closet if you're too scared to handle the world!" I scream, throwing my red solo cup at you.   
"Maybe I would've if you hadn't pressured me into telling everyone we were together!" You yell back. 1 A.M. is too late to argue, in my opinion.  
"'Were' together?" I shout. "Oh, okay, maybe you should just leave, like a regular friend would, instead of sticking around when it's hard!" You snatch your phone off the counter and start walking towards the door. "No, Dan, please, I didn't mean it, don't leave, please..." I whimper, following you out. You spin around to face me.  
"You know, Phil, everyone thinks you're this sweet, nice guy, when really your temper overshadows all of that. You don't know what you have until you lose it." You say. You start to turn away. "And now you've lost me."   
"Did you just break up with me?!" I shout, following you out into the street.   
A car rams in to you, making your body curl around the hood in a way that should've never happened. I stumble back, falling onto the pavement. I crawl backwards, tears still on my face but I'm not crying. The car keeps driving, rolling over you, causing your body to flatten. I can't breathe.  
I can't breathe.  
My head is fuzzy and my visions blurry and I can't hear anything, but I feel myself screaming. I can't stop screaming. You're lying on the ground, and I realize I should do something. I crawl forward, making a gasping sound in an attempt to breathe. I grab your hand, trying not to look at the tire tracks cutting through your body. I pat your face, it's too pale. "Dan, Dan, please, don't leave, I love you, I love you, I'm sorry, Dan!"   
Whywhywhywhywhy.....   
I look towards the retreating car, now turning a curb. I stand and run after it. "Come back, fucking coward! You killed him, you killed him, you KILLED HIM!" I scream so loud my throat is stripped.  
I run back to your side and crouch, resting your head in my lap. I stroke your soft brown fringe as I cry, even though I can't actually feel anything other than the glacier caving in my stomach. "This is my fault, if I had never proposed you wouldn't be like this..."   
The whole street is awake now, and people are running out of their houses in bathrobes and other such things, but the only person I really care about is you.   
People mill about, at least seven people are on the phone with 999. After what seems like a few seconds of me crying on your face and kissing your already cold lips, sirens fill the air and people are taking you away from me.   
There's nothing I can do.   
I crawl to our front door and curl up with a blanket one of the paramedics gave to me. You won't ever walk through this door to me dancing and making coffee ever again. I sob harder, watching them load you into the emergency vehicle, as if they could do anything to help you.   
"The car didn't even stop..." I brokenly sob.


End file.
